The present disclosure relates generally to video data transmission and reception in a system, and more particularly, to compressing data prior to transmission and decompressing received data.
Advances in communication technologies facilitate high-definition video transfer between devices over wired and wireless channels. For example, users in a cellular system can receive a real-time video streamlining service, or send video data to other devices via, for example, a Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) established in a limited area. Further, to satisfy users' rising expectations for quality of service, techniques for providing video data to the users without loss of quality to the original video data are being researched.
Generally, a wired network can transmit raw data without compression. By contrast, a wireless network generally compresses data due to its limited radio spectrum. The compression can be lossy compression or lossless compression. Typically, compression reduces video data in size. However, compression can sometimes lead to a larger data size due to characteristics of the original pixel values of the video data.